Another Masquerade following his footsteps
by Katinka the Brave
Summary: NWZ- De Soto has planned to give a masked ball to capture Zorro. Masks can hide one's face and even one's personality, but can they fool hearts too?
1. The announcement

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Zorro Productions. This is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/ Rosen Productions/ New world Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of John McCullay or anyone else. It is just to entertain other fans.  
>The moment the idea for this story came up, I heard the song Lady in Red from Chris DeBurgh and song of Elton John "the way you look tonight" on the radio. Mix these songs and I think Diego's and Victoria's feelings are expressed. Some may have read this story on my old website. Whereas I don't have this website anymore, I decided to store it here on to share my passion.<br>Thanks to my good American friends Nancy and Amy for editing and giving feed back on my stories._

_-Z-_

**Another Masquerade  
>Following his footsteps<strong>

Totally impatient, the alcalde was sitting in his office, behind his desk.  
>"Where is that idiot now?" the alcalde said to himself.<br>"Mendoza!" he shouted to the closed door again. Annoyed, he stood up and walked over to the other side of his desk. He had been so thrilled about his moment of inspiration ten minutes ago, he wanted to get everything in motion and now this baffoon was not where he had to be.  
>Finally, Mendoza entered his office. "Mí alcalde, I have your lunch here, the best tamales in the territory!" Mendoza smiled amiably and a little apologetically at the same time. "Señorita Escalante had to bake some new tortillas. Oh, this is so delicious!"<br>"¡Silencio!" The alcalde raised his voice. "I didn't send for you to discuss food, sergeant!"  
>He waved toward his desk and ordered in a more friendly fashion, "now, put that down and listen!"<br>"Sí, mí alcalde," Mendoza answered with a little voice.  
>"Sergeant, why is it that I can't capture Zorro?" he asked softly.<br>It was quiet in the office.  
>De Soto looked sternly and curiously at the same time at the quiet sergeant. Then he shouted, "answer me, sergeant."<br>"But you told me to be silent," Mendoza replied boldly.  
>De Soto moved his head from the right side to the left, "Now, sergeant, why?"<br>"Uh, oh, don't know," the sergeant stammered, "maybe because we never know how and when he appears and what he has in mind for us."  
>"Precisely," the alcalde called out enthusiastically and secretely was proud that his sergeant had still some brains left.<br>"What do we know of him, Mendoza?" he inquired to remind his soldier and with this he was about to introduce his new plan.  
>"Well, eh, .. he rides a big black horse, carries a whip and sword and sometimes he uses some bombs or something like that." The sergeant tried to find out what his superior was up to this time. He felt troubles would come soon.<br>"What else, Mendoza?" De Soto walked to and fro down his office and grinned at his portrait of Machiavelli two times. He seemed to be very, very confident in himself. He definitely had a new plan.  
>"He is in love with señorita Escalante," Mendoza almost whispered hoping this time the beautiful tavern owner would not be a part of his plan.<br>"And …," the alcalde encouraged.  
>"Mendoza looked in the air hoping to remember something more. After a few seconds Mendoza gave up, "What else is there to know?"<br>"What else? What else?" the alcalde shouted angrily, "he wears a mask, Mendoza, you fool!"  
>"So?" Mendoza couldn't comprehend why that was so important.<br>The alcalde sighed heavily to calm his nerves. He slowly walked to Mendoza and put a hand on Mendoza's shoulder, "Well, forget about it, sergeant." The alcalde sighed deeply and decided to change his approach for his new plan. "How about a party, Mendoza?" he proposed friendly.  
>"Oh, mí alcalde, …" Mendoza was thrilled beyond words about this idea.<br>"Sí sergeant, I think everybody needs a pleasant time. The emissary Risendo had been too tough on these good people, don't you think?"  
>A big smile appeared on the sergeant's face. "Are you serious?" he asked a little uncertainly.<br>"Sí, sergeant." The alcalde had never been more serious in his entire life. "Why don't you hang these proclamations on the buildings around the plaza and in the taberna, whereafter you ask señorita Escalante to prepare this event."  
>Mendoza was really looking forward to this event and took the papers, on which the event was described.<br>"A masked ball!" he shouted out in surprise.  
>"Ah, sí, is something wrong with that?" the alcalde inquired disturbed. He should have known that a masked ball wouldn't suit these peasants.<br>"No, but I have never been to such a party," Mendoza admitted embarrassed.  
>"Sergeant," his superior said, trying to make him feel more at ease.<br>"Maybe this time we will get Zorro!" He grinned wickedly and a hyena sounding laugh escaped his throat. He noticed that his sergeant wanted to ask another question. "Now go and do your duty," he ordered.  
>"Eh, but mí alcalde …"<br>"Now, sergeant!" De Soto turned around to start eating his lunch.  
>Mendoza saluted and moved to the door, where he was stopped by the alcalde, "make sure that the food is good and the tavern is decorated in style!"<br>"Sí mí alcalde," Mendoza responded.  
>Shaking his head, De Soto watched his man leaving his office. Why did he have to be in this dusty, godforsaken place? And there was that elusive and invincible outlaw with an idiotic name, a man called Zorro? How long did he have to stay away from his beloved Madrid? How in the world would he be able to capture this mysterious man? He couldn't trust his men to do the job for him. They were so simple. He should drill them more often. Nonetheless, this plan had to work!<br>"Yes, Machiavelli, this time we won't lose our head!" A wicked hyena's laugh filled the room again as the alcalde laughed out loud at the thought of seeing this thorn in his side hanging on his gallows.

_-Z-_

_There was a time  
>I was everything and nothing all in one<br>When you found me  
>I was feeling like a cloud across the sun<em>

In the meantime, Mendoza had called out loud for Sepulveda to help him hang up the proclamations. "Sepulveda come over here and help me with these". A few people watched the two men closely as the officials were having their interaction. One of them was Victoria, who was sweeping her veranda at the front of her Mendoza and Sepulveda stopped to hang one of the posters at the first public spot, she stopped cleaning and raised an eyebrow, while wondering what the alcalde was up to this time. Her frown turned into a warm smile when Diego entered her view. "Hola, Diego, what brings you to town?"  
>"Hola, Victoria," he greeted her, happy to see her, "how about your lemonade?" He looked playful, when he approached.<br>She shook her head and looked teasingly back, "I thought some señorita made you come to town."  
>He blushed slightly and avoided her eyes, "Who would that be?"<br>Then his eyes pierced into hers, which made her feel a little uneasy, making her forget about following Mendoza and Sepulveda hanging up the announcement of the alcalde on other buildings. "I … I don't know, I just happen to see you in the pueblo a lot, lately." She tried to sound confident, making Diego feel a little uneasy under her stare as he stalled giving her an answer. Unfortunately, it was obvious that Victoria wasn't about to be misled today, however Diego was saved from answering by the interruption of Mendoza pinning up a copy of the announcement of the masked ball next to the door of the taberna. Both friends hadn't seen the good sergeant passing by whereas the obviously had been too obserbed in their conversation.  
>"What is the alcalde up to now!" Victoria raised her voice angrily at Mendoza and walked over to see the anouncement to for herself.<br>"Nothing, señorita Escalante," Mendoza answered, a little shocked by her firm approach.  
>"A masked ball, sergeant?" Diego interrupted. "What is the occasion?" The young cabellero was curious to know why the alcalde suddenly wanted to have a ball.<br>With a big smile, the stout soldier answered, 'the alcalde wanted a time for relaxation for the people de Los Angeles."  
>Diego looked pleased to hear it, but his good mood disappeared at the rest of the sergeant's response.<br>"Since Risendo had caused such stress here, the alcalde wants to cheer everybody up."  
>"Since when does the alcalde care about us?" Victoria remarked defensively. At the same moment she laid her hand on Diego's upper arm.<br>"Let me get your lemonade, Diego," she addressed him heartily forgetting to read the announcement by Mendoza's comments.  
>Diego looked up, getting out of his thoughts and responded absently that he would follow her.<br>Mendoza regretted reminding the young caballero of his twin brother whom nobody knew. Risendo was an enemy, his enemy; he almost faced death by the evil man's hand. On the other hand, Mendoza really felt sorry for don Diego and wanted to make it up with him. If only he knew how.  
>The good sergeant sighed deeply and let the corporal entering the taberna before he followed the friends to the bar. Sepulveda had immeditely followed the sergeant's orders by hanging another paper in the front of the taberna, near the counter. His superior waited for him to finish it to announce the event verbally. Not everybody was able to read, but since every citizen was invited, everybody needed to know what was going to happen.<p>

When Victoria stood on the other side of the bar she quickly picked up a glass and the pitcher. After handing the glass to her dear friend, whom had been too preoccupied with observing Sepulvada, took the glass even without he was able to read the first words Diego started reading the announcement aloud, so every illiterate person would get the news and he would be sure of what the alcalde was having in mind. While reading, inwardly some bells were ringing. _Victoria is right. What does the alcalde have in mind for Zorro this time? He had never given a ball before_.

ANNOUNCEMENT

MASKED BALL

To every citizen of pueblo de Los Angeles,

Everybody is invited to the Masked Ball

Saturday next week

At 8 o'clock in señorita Escalante's taberna

This event will take three evenings.

Dress code is a costume,  
>no one is allowed to enter in his own clothes<p>

_-Z-_


	2. Who the shoe fits

_-Z-_

The following days everybody never stopped talking about the masked ball and Diego kept his ears open to find out if the alcalde was planning some booby traps, but nothing unusual happened or was even said. Life just went on and everybody was extremely busy getting the attire ready for the festival. Victoria had some great help with decorating the taberna as ordered and followed other instructions given by Mendoza. And business at the De la Vega hacienda formed no exception. It was a few days later when Diego sat in the library pondering again how he would dress himself for the ball, while he watched the tailor making a nice suit for Felipe, who would be a pirate. Diego thought the young man looked good in the coloured clothes. Admirably, he stared at the happy young man, and suddenly he wondered how Victoria would come to the party. Or would she just serve as she always does at parties?  
><em>No, she was too excited to not get dressed up. <em>A pleasant smile crossed his handsome face. _Whatever she wears, she will always be a sight for sore eyes._  
>He imagined her wearing a rich wide dress with gold-thread spun in nice patterns on the fine and expensive material.<p>

Then Felipe got him out of his revery as he asked Diego's opinion on his outfit.  
>"It really looks good on you, Felipe," Diego told him honestly.<br>Felipe smiled proudly, then his features collapsed into a serious one, *What will you wear?*  
>Thoughtful, Diego sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know."<br>Felipe's tailor looked up from his work. While Felipe stared at Diego to come up with an idea, the tailor studied don Diego.  
>"Señor, pardon me, but may I give a suggestion?" he asked humbly after a few seconds.<br>Diego looked surprised, but his face showed that he was open for his advice. "Of course you may, señor."  
>"Well, it might sound odd, but I was told you like myths, legends, and fairytales, don't you señor De la Vega?"<br>Diego simply nodded, wondering what the tiny man had in mind for him.  
>"Well, I thought I could make you Hercules or Zeus since you are a good man, some heroic expression would suit you, señor. But how about something more evil and dangerous?" he shared his thoughts mysteriously.<br>"Go on," Diego encouraged out of curiosity.  
>"Why not be a vampire?" he asked enthusiastically.<br>"A vampire?" Diego raised his eyebrows.  
>"Sí, señor, I think that will suit you well. I doubt anyone would recognize you, even if you don't wear a mask." The tailor continued, very excited about his idea.<br>"How come?" Diego asked, wondering how he wouldn't be recognized.  
>"With the right make up," the man replied soberly. "A very pale skin, red lips and dark eyelids, you will look like a different person."<br>Diego thought about it for a moment. This sounded like the solution. "And what about the costume? What do you have in mind for that?"  
>The tailor stepped on one foot, held one arm in front of his chest and put his elbow of his right arm in his left hand. With the fingers of his right hand he played with the ends of his moustache, "how about a black cape? And black clothes?"<br>"I would look like Zorro then!" Diego replied dryly with a displeased undertone.  
>"Or do you want to have it purple?"<br>Don Diego didn't like that idea either.  
>"I have got it!" the tailor cried out, "I will make you a black trousers and a black shirt, but that shirt will be more like a gown, by length; maybe I will make a gown of it after all. The cape will have a high collar in your neck. This cape should touch the ground or it should trail over the ground. The inner side of the cape will be red and at the edges I will sew red figures."<br>Now Diego nodded approvingly. This sounded much better.  
>"If you wish I could sew some figures on your shirt too. How about large sleeves like those of wizards?" the tailor proposed while his fantasy carried him away.<br>"Why not," Diego accepted with a warm smile.  
>Felipe smiled broadly. He liked the idea of Diego being a wicked person for just three days.<br>"I won't act like an evil person," Diego said, trying to take Felipe's pleasure away.  
>Felipe looked mischievously at his master. However, Diego decided to be silent.<br>Even the tailor didn't say a word. He knew the caballero was good at heart and would never ever dare to hurt anyone. How could he? He only cared for music, books, and art. This weak-willed man could not kill a fly, let alone insult a lady or play Dracula. Didn't the alcalde once say that Diego was Jesus in a play? Here is the proof of his good, kind, and soft nature.  
>"Well, don Diego, I think I should go back to my store to start making your clothes."<br>He turned back to Felipe, "I think your costume is ready, don't you think?"  
>Felipe moved over to the mirror again to see himself in it for s second glance, then he faced the tailor with a smile and bright eyes. He nodded, but he gestured a sabre was missing.<br>Diego interfered, "I have a solution for that. I have that one I used for drama class in Madrid."  
>Felipe smiled excitedly, eager to see it, but knew his manners and thanked the taillor again for his services. The taillor was done now and packed his things. Whereafter Diego walked the man to the door, while making a new appointment..<br>"Don Diego, I will try to have your suit ready in three days; it's very busy now, you see."  
>"I will understand," Diego replied understandingly.<br>"Graciás, señor. Adiós," the tailor said humbly.

_-Z-_

_I need to tell you  
>How you light up every second of the day<br>That in the moonlight  
>You just shine like a beacon on the bay<em>

One week later after the announcement, everybody was thrilled about the event, which would be taking place this very evening. The mood was spiritual, good humoured, but mysterious as well. Many citizens had gathered in the taberna to find out how everybody would show up this night. Unfortunately, though perhaps it was for the best, not one living soul dared to reveal his costume, except for one.

"Don Diego, how will you go to the masked ball?" sergeant Mendoza asked him curiously.  
>"That sergeant," Diego replied earnestly, "is my secret."<br>"But don Diego, you know you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
>"What are those few hours waiting compared to a week?" Diego asked pointely. "If we were talking of food, I would understand. This is a masked ball, sergeant; you will see then."<br>Diego laid a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "Do you wish to reveal who you will be, sergeant?"  
>"I will certainly not go as Zorro," Mendoza stated very confidently.<br>"Why not?" Diego inquired interestedly.  
>Mendoza closed the distance between himself and his friend, "the alcalde will try to unmask Zorro."<br>"He is always planning to do that," Diego replied as a matter of factly.  
>"Sí, but this time, he will recognize him without his black clothes. The alcalde said it won't matter if Zorro has decided he will show up as himself, you know who he is when he is not wearing the mask," the sergeant explained secretively, trusting and knowing that his friend would not tell another person.<br>"Everybody could be Zorro then" Diego filled in.  
>"True," Mendoza responded, and decided to explain himself, "It is a masked ball, so everybody will show up with a mask, no."<br>Diego nodded understandingly at that, making Mendoza to continue his secret. "The alcalde is sure Zorro will show up at the party, he always mentions something about parties when he shows up. Because Zorro always wears a mask, he has to now. The alcalde says we will have him and he won't even be armed."  
>Diego was glad, now, for deciding not to wear a mask at the ball. "And how will you go, then?'<br>"As Dionysus, of course. The alcalde suggested it. He was a Greek god of wine."  
>Diego knew that, but he pretended never ever having heard of this god.<br>"A wine god, really Mendoza, it really sounds perfect for you."  
>"Ah, sí, Don Diego, but Dionysus wasn't only the god of wine," Mendoza corrected.<br>"Really, sergeant, what else?" Diego asked interested with a smile.  
>"He was the god of the harvest," Mendoza said, proud of his knowledge.<br>"Is that so, sergeant? Then it really suits you," he responded, tickling Mendoza's ego.

"Señorita Escalante," the alcalde called out loud, making everybody stop his or her activities.  
>"What it is now, alcalde?" Victoria asked, agitated, with her voice raised too.<br>"I, hereby, confiscate your property," the alcalde exclaimed calmly.  
>"You can't do that!" she protested with her hands on her hips.<br>"I thought you wanted the taberna to be the location for the masked ball," Diego remarked, standing up for Victoria.  
>"All the preparations have been made, too," Victoria added.<br>"Sí Diego and it will still be," De Soto grinned his famous ironic smile. "And señorita," he turned back to Victoria, "you may still live in your taberna, but I will be in charge."  
>"But alcalde, …."<br>"Hush, señorita," the alcalde warned, "I guess you don't want to miss the masquerade, do you?"  
>"Really Ignacio," Diego stood in front of his best friend, "you can't do this!"<br>"Watch me de la Vega," De Soto was pleased to tease them, "or do you wish to spend a few nights in my jail too?"  
>Diego shrinked back to keep his senses.<br>"Men, you know what to do!"  
>"Ohhh," Victoria snored between her teeth and walked way to her room with Diego on her heels. Arrived at her room, Victoria slammed the door close into Diego's face.<p>

"Victoria?" Diego knocked on her door for a second time. She finally opened with an agitated expression on her face.  
>"What is it, Diego?" Victoria asked a little impatient.<br>"What are you going to do?" Diego inquired worried.  
>"Leaving, Diego. I can't live with HIM under the same roof!" she shouted at him.<br>"Of course, I understand," Diego replied calm with a soft voice. "Why don't you stay with us? Father wouldn't mind."

Victoria smiled and briefly let a hand rest on her friend's upper arm, "you're too kind, but I know a place to stay."  
>"But where?" he asked alarmed.<br>"Oh, I have a friend, she will love me having as her houseguest," she answered, "but Diego, if I need help, you will be the first to know." She laid both hands on his upper arms in assurance.  
>"Are you sure?" Diego didn't like her being somewhere else.<br>"Don't be silly, of course I am," she laughed at his concerned face, "I will be fine, I assure you."  
>"Remember, you will always be welcome in our family, Victoria," he told her with piercing eyes, attempting to change her mind at last.<br>"Now if you please, I would like to pack my things and be gone." She sounded a bit demanding, though she didn't mean it to be like that.  
>"Take care, mí amiga," Diego said, regretting that he couldn't persuade her to come with him to the hacienda.<p>

_-Z-_

"Is that you, father?" Diego asked, astonished, staring at the disguise his father was wearing.  
>"Sí, son," Don Alejandro replied haughtily. "Well, what do you think Diego?"<br>"Nice."  
>Felipe too was surprised by seeing this sultan in rich coloured clothes and a nice purple cape.<br>"Diego, look at you! You look like a demon," Don Alejandro remarked, looking at a very pale face, blood red lips, and red colour around his eyes, except for the eyelids which were totally black.  
>"A vampire, father," Diego corrected dryly, "allow me to introduce myself; I am Dracula." His introduction sounded more like the way he once introduced himself as Zorro.<br>Don Alejandro looked doubtfully at his son. "No woman will want to marry you by this appearance."  
>The older man sighed deeply, but a smile appeared when he faced Felipe.<br>Felipe grinned wickedly, got his sabre and pointed it at Don Alejandro.  
>"At least some young men know how to handle a sword," Don Alejandro remarked displeasingly toward Diego. Diego just shrugged at his father and had a mind of his own.<p>

The three of them left the hacienda by horseback. No one would recognize them immediately, since they were using three of their new horse. On the way to the pueblo they even decided to enter the pueblo separately from several directions as another distraction to their identity. Many people were arriving at the taberna, when Diego got there. Immediately he started looking for Victoria, but he only saw some women who didn't look like her at all. Then he thought he saw her at the other side of the plaza walking to the taberna.  
>Unfortunately, after a second look it was obvious that it was not her either, since this woman appeared to have brown hair and was somewhat shorter. He then crossed his father's path and followed his him into the taberna, hoping to see her in there. Felipe had already entered the establishment.<br>The taberna was crowded with people. Some peasants looked like caballeros, others happened to be animals or villains.  
>Everybody seemed to have a hard time in recognizing each other, so even friends were talking with their enemy. Some soldiers weren't difficult to unmask, since they had to serve delicious food and nice drinks.<em> De Soto picked the right time to throw out Victoria, all preparations were ready when he showed up. Good thinking, I give him that. <em>Diego thought wryly as tasted on of the tapas which were just offered to him by one of the temporaly servers.  
>Diego felt really at ease, since he was now able to put his other masquerade aside and be his true self. Only his father may notice this change of behaviour tonight, but he may interpret it as a part of the masquerade. Besides, his father was too occupied with a widow to observe Diego's performance.<br>Diego doubted his father would betray his disguise. On their way to the pueblo they all agreed upon keeping their identity a secret. His father truly loved the idea, so they agreed to not hang around with each other, as well.

Relaxed, Diego was observing all the people's appearances. Nearly everyone was wearing a mask which hides their faces entirely. He loved the sight of the rich coloured mass and happy faces, shown by the bright eyes and happy looking lips from whom the mask wasn't hiding it very well. He didn't even mind recognizing the alcalde as Satan at first.  
>"How fitting," Diego muttered sarcastically under his breath between some sips of his wine, when he found out the identity beneath the mask. "Better the devil you know, …."<br>The alcalde wore a red costume. On his forehead he had two little horns and on his back he had a tail which ended up in the shape of an arrow. Just his white beard didn't fit this disguise.

Then suddenly Diego's heart stopped when he watched into another direction. He couldn't believe his own eyes. This was too much to be true. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life was descending the stairs so elegantly. He never thought it possible to find such grace here in the colonies. The woman's dress was totally red with some gold or yellow thread spun in patterns on the body on the front of the dress. Her sleeves were wide hanging around her hands, and ended with white lace or a look-a-like material. He couldn't tell, since the distance between this Bella and himself was too large.  
>He had to remind himself to breathe in and out, while he admired her beautiful appearance. He could tell by her skin, which hasn't been covered by her black mask and red dress, she was in her prime of life. Yes her appreance had really captured his attention, like many other men who had noticed her joining the festival and wondered about her whereabouts. The alcalde was so good to let the overnight guests stay in the taberna, under the condition that they joint the festival dressed appropiately or stayed in their room all night. Diego couldn't focus on anything or anyone but the Lady in Red. She was like an angel to him, a dream or worse, … her beauty was like a nightmare. He promised to marry Victoria by asking her the famous question. He didn't do that as the hero, oh, in some ways yes, but he asked her to marry the man beneath the mask.<br>Suddenly, he felt terribly guilty and looked away from her, when her eyes met his. He swallowed hard while he convinced himself that he was doing nothing wrong by just looking at this señorita, or even if they were having dance together hopefully later tonight.  
>"This is all a game," Diego told himself and wondered how Victoria would react, if she was standing in his shoes.<br>"Small," he thought ironically, when he took it literally, dreaming of her delicate small feet.

_-Z-_


	3. Better the devil you know

_-Z-_

_And I can't explain  
>But there's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>It's that feeling I get about you deep inside<em>

Totally dressed up, Victoria walked down the stairs quite slowly. She was glad not having to wear this outfit daily. Her petticoat alone weighted more than her common clothes, which made it hard to walk elegantly.  
>She was thrilled to meet her friends, because she wondered whether they would recognize her. Besides, she hoped to find out who they were, too. It would be much fun whereas one couldn't see her face which was almost entirely concealed by her big mask.<br>Just when she had descended the stairs, she was caught by a pair of dark eyes which made her shiver. There was something about those black and red encircled eyes, something dangerous, something adventurous, and at the same time, this person was having a magnetic effect on her. But there was more. When she had a second look on the man and focussed herself on his eyes once more, she read something in his eyes. Something she had seen in somebody else's eyes more often. "Trust" and "devotion" were the words she thought suiting this pale looking man.  
>But in whose eyes had she seen the same expression? She goodn't exactly put her fingers on. This kindness he showed, she was reminded of Zorro, but somehow she was also seeing Diego's face on her retina. She pushed these images aside by shaking her head and trying to recognize other people.<br>Since she had no idea, she decided to avoid this man for a while, maybe this whole night, until she had made her opinion of him. She wished he was Zorro. She wouldn't betray their love. She had waited for so long for him. It wouldn't be fair to let him down after all they had been through. However, she felt she knew what he needed and was still convinced of being his soul mate.  
>Now, she was definately aware of the attraction this man was having to her; he was very dangerous, at that.<br>She danced with many men who had been bewitched by her beauty and magnificence and was having the time of her life. However, she was still aware of the man gazing at her all evening and wondered who he might be.

_-Z-_

When Diego had finally found the courage to ask to dance with the Lady in Red, she had disappeared. Diego was jealous of the alcalde having had the last dance with her. Later he spook to him and was more upset by the honour the alcalde had had.  
>"Isn't that the most beautiful creature on this earth? I haven't seen more beauty in my entire life," Satan was not believing it possible.<br>"Sí, beauty is everywhere on this earth but natural elegance is hard to find," Diego remarked dreamily.  
>"Sí, perceptive point of view, señor," Satan turned around to face the man. "I believe we haven't met señor. Ignacio de Soto."<br>"Dracula," Diego replied a little moodily, however, it was an act. The truth was, he felt like flying.  
>"Dracula?" Satan repeated in surprise. He had thought the man would reveal himself. <em>Well, many haven't told their identity, like his Lady in Red.<em>  
>"Where are you from?"<br>"Transylvania," Diego continued, and added, wanting to leave him, "Excuse me, I need some more blood."  
>Satan became pale and watched the man leaving. Blood - did he say blood? He should arrest this man!<br>Diego found his way to the bar and got a glass of red wine. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't drink, but this time there was an exception. He should forget about this Lady in Red. _Where is Victoria, mia preciosa?_  
>"You're under arrest, señor, for killing."De Soto had found his courage and followed "Dracula" to the bar.<br>"Whom might I have killed, then?" Diego slowly turned around while he sipped his wine making De Soto's eyes grow large when he saw the red liquid.  
>"Is that blood?" the alcalde inquired not believing that a man is capable of drinking a man's blood. "Mendoza, arrest this beast," he ordered his sergeant feeling sick at the sight.<br>"Rats, alcalde, you can't be serious," Diego remarked displeased, almost sounding like Zorro.  
>"What? Rats?" Mendoza shrieked hearing of these animals. He moved his arms wildly in the air, and threw the glass of wine out of Diego's hand onto the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces.<br>Diego looked shocked at the pieces and back to the alcalde. Mendoza was still occupied with those rats being mentioned. He lost his balance and fell onto the floor between the pieces of glass.  
>Mendoza sat up when everybody regained their composure from the trance, caused by De Soto's accusation.<br>The sergeant had cut his finger and licked it to clean his wound in an instinctive reflex.  
>"But this is wine, mí alcalde!" Mendoza cried out, when he tasted the sweet, rich taste of the red wine. Fortunately for Mendoza, he was wearing a purple gown, so the red spots hadn't spoiled his clothes.<br>"Of course I knew that," the alcalde shouted back and tasted the wine too.  
>"Out of my way, sergeant,' he demanded of Mendoza giving him more space to leave. He left Dracula for who he was, turned on his heels and headed to the door. When he had almost left the taberna he suddenly stood still and realised Mendoza wasn't following him. That made him realise there was still a party going on. "Mendoza!" he yelled, sounding like more trouble was coming.<br>"Sí mí alcalde," Mendoza replied with a little voice and quickly moved over to the alcalde standing at the door.  
>"In half an hour I want the taberna cleared." The alcalde ordered giving the sergeant an angry look as an understatement.<br>"But how about the festival?" Mendoza protested.  
>"Now, sergeant, or do you wish to eat your crown?" the alcalde proposed. "Tomorrow there will be another ball!"<br>Temperamental, the alcalde went straight to his office, where he thundered to his Machiavelli about Zorro, and the Lady in Red. Meanwhile, Mendoza ordered his lancers to let everybody out.  
>"Well, at least," De Soto whispered thinking it being a salve for his wounded feelings, "if Zorro dares to visit his love, I will capture him. He will be a mouse in it's mouse trap and won't escape my lancers this time."<br>He had a few lancers staying at the taberna twenty-four hours, besides the señorita had locked up herself. He hadn't seen her whole day. Abruptly, he remembered not having seen her at the ball. Neither had he seen her leaving the taberna. She must still be in her room. No doubt, Zorro will show himself. "It's just a matter of him time when he will appear!" De Soto laughed sarcastically at his plan.

_-Z-_

The next morning, Diego got up very early and decided to have an early breakfast. He couldn't sleep last night, nor could he stay in bed and extend his rest by just laying in bed.  
>"Good morning, Diego," don Alejandro greeted him, pleased to see his son already up.<br>"Buenos diás, father," Diego said, in a very good mood.  
>"Has this something to do with the Lady in Red?" don Alejandro guessed right.<br>"Father, really," Diego denied, but now it was no act. He really didn't feel like talking about her. He hardly could dream of anybody but her. Towards Victoria he felt that he had betrayed her love for him.  
>"No, son," don Alejandro was delighted to notice some woman was having affect on his boy, "I saw you gazing at her the whole evening."<br>Diego had a pained expression on his face, telling that he didn't want to hear more.  
>But in vain, his father continued, "You had the same sparkle in your eyes as De Soto and Victoria had when they thought that they had fallen in love with each other by one of Dr. Wayne's potions.<br>"Hmmm," Diego snorted out of frustration.  
>"What's on your mind son?" don Alejandro asked, aware of Diego's change of mood. His son really could change so quickly from one minute to the other.<br>"Nothing father,' Diego denied again, avoiding his father's piercing eyes, "I was just thinking of my experiment."  
>Don Alejandro rolled his eyes, "Oh, Diego, what am I going to do with you?"<br>Innocently Diego met his father's eyes and kept staring with raised eyebrows, thinking, "I don't know myself at the moment."  
>"Oh Diego," don Alejandro walked away to do some gardening. <em>"When will he ever become a man?" <em>This question had haunted the old man ever since his son returned to Los Angeles.

Frustrated, Diego smashed his book across the room. Some pages got folded at the action and the book was very slowly slipping over the floor to crush the folded pages at last.  
>Diego stared at the book, regretting letting his anger go free and was a little shocked by his aggression as well. Not much later Felipe entered the library and looked questioningly at Diego who still stared at his book.<br>"I am going to the tavern," Diego suddenly said, standing up.  
>Felipe was wondering what was bothering his mentor and watched the caballero leaving the library with a scared expression on his face.<br>_Will he really tell Victoria who he is? Now? _  
>Felipe recognized the insensible attitude and decided to join him to prevent Diego doing something irrational that he will regret later, no doubt.<p>

_-Z-_

Arrived at the taberna, Diego noticed that Victoria was not there. He also recalled not having seen her the night before. _Where could she have been?_ How could he have forgotten all about her?  
>It wasn't busy since the garrison cook was taking care of the food in the taberna at the alcalde's orders and everybody knew this was much worse than Victoria's cooking.<br>Diego understood completely why she wasn't present and didn't blame her. He wouldn't either, when De Soto put himself in charge of the "Guardian".  
>He was desperate to see her, but even Mendoza couldn't tell him where she might be. Diego spent the whole morning at the inn while observing Mendoza and Felipe playing chess. Now, the alcalde had put the sergeant in charge, Mendoza had a lot of time to enjoy himself with his lancers and friends. Sepulveda, one of Mendoza's men, and Alicia and Pilar, the regular waitresses, served the few customer who decided to come no matter who was in charge or cooking. Some drinks or a light meal was a small price to pay for some tasty gossip. But all talk was about the mysterious Lady in Red or about those who had discovered who he or she had found out behind some , several citizens haven been unmasked.<br>Diego felt restless, and decided to go home and changed his clothes for a long ride with Toronado. Maybe he would find out where Victoria was staying, or maybe some one outside the pueblo might be in need of help.  
>Whereas Felipe was in the middle of some game with Mendoza and Diego didn't cover up for him to join him, he had no choice but to let the master go. So, Felipe played some other games with the sergeant until he realised he had stayed too long in the pueblo and was certain there wasn't any gossip about Victoria's whereabouts. Although he had overheard some tasty gossip nonetheless, which he may tell Diego some time when his mood has improved. So after a few hours he left too, to read some of his law books and to help don Alejandro, if he was asked to.<p>

_-Z-_

Meanwhile, Victoria had been staying at her room in the taberna, thinking about last night, about this mysterious man, and about Zorro.  
>She had heard the alcalde overreacting about that wine and grinned about his stupidity. This Dracula completely made a fool of the alcalde; and he deserved it!<br>How could he think this man would kill somebody for his blood, to drink it?  
>She had heard of vampires before, but she was sure that this man was only in disguise and was NOT a vampire. She was told about these creatures when she was young. They would only live at night, drink blood, well this far there was a similarity. But they also should be able to read minds, and … have no shadow or reflected image in the mirror. She had seen him in the mirror, which was hanging behind the counter, when he got a drink. Didn't he have an orange juice? He only drank juice, except for that scene with the alcalde.<br>Somewhere in the back of her mind a bell was ringing, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Today, she had decided to sleep as long as she wished and to do whatever she wanted to do. The girls would be able to handle the taberna and the alcalde. If that wasn't the case, she could always run down and tell the alcalde or a disturbing customer and say what she thinks of that situation.  
>A month ago, she started making herself a fine dress. This one was not as elegant as the dress she wore last night, but nice enough for special occasions. Since last weeks, it had been so busy that she never got time to finish it. So, she was eager to pick up where she ended last time and finish it today. While dreaming of her mysterious men in her life and smiling at her masquerade, she sewed the cloth.<br>She had great pleasure in nobody having discovered her secret. This time, she was secretly thankful for De Soto's action. She could never have been so secretive when she had to stay in the taberna, serving her customers at daylight and getting ready for the evening just after dinnertime. The only thing she regretted, was having misled her best friend. She heard him asking after her this morning, poor man.  
>"Where had he been yesterday evening?" she thought out loud. "Would he have stayed at home because of the alcalde's action?" She knew he could be very moody all of a sudden.<br>She was silent and thought about the question.  
>"No, he wouldn't," she was absolute certain of that. She didn't even think she had offended him in refusing his proposal to stay with his family these days. He had left somewhat disappointed, but this wouldn't have changed his heart of the festival.<br>But there was something about the way he offered to be her host. Well, a lot had happened last days, which she took as they were, and looked forward to this coming evening.

_-Z-_


	4. The Lady in Red

_-Z-_

_And I can't describe  
>But there's something about the way you look tonight<br>It takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<em>

Alicia appeared just after dinnertime to help her as agreed. She was the only one who knew the true identity of the Lady in Red. Without Alicia's help, Victoria couldn't have been this mysterious, tempting, and loving Lady in Red.  
>She was glad to see her waitress again, because whole day being on her own was quite a contradiction to what she was used to.<br>"Excited about tonight?" Alicia asked with a wicked grin.  
>"Why would I?" Victoria inquired innocently, while she took another bite from her delicious dinner.<br>"I saw you watching that creepy man," she confronted Victoria with her attentiveness. "Do you know who he is?"  
>"Do you?" Victoria answered by reversing the question, silently hoping Alcia indeed would.<br>"I haven't heard anything about him, except for De Soto trying to arrest him," she regretted not having more information to share, but she had other gossip to tell her. Victoria noticed something was wrong, which Alicia didn't seem to like to share with her.  
>"What is it Alicia?"<br>Then, Alicia spit out, that most customers were staying away from the taberna, the cook's food was terrible and everybody was missing her.  
>"I even heard Mendoza telling some men to gather a search party, and to look for you, if you are not back by tomorrow."<br>Victoria felt a little guilty, but it also warmed her heart hearing that so many people care about her.  
>"How does the alcalde feel about that?" she asked somewhat bitterly, hiding her true feelings.<br>"He doesn't know about Mendoza's plans, since he only comes in the taberna to order somebody to bring his food to his office," Alicia confessed.

While Alicia helped Victoria in her dress, she also mentioned another thing, "I have never seen don De la Vega staying at the taberna for so long, before. He just sat there!"  
>"Don Alejandro?" Victoria inquired, and thought<em> This is odd. Would don Alejandro be so concerned too?<em>  
>"No, I mean don Diego," Alicia corrected. "Is this tight enough?" Alicia asked referring to the corset.<br>"That is good," Victoria answered, though she had to get used to this stiffness.  
>"But, didn't he read then?" Victoria had seen him some other time for a couple of hours in her tavern, reading a book.<br>"Not at all, though he did read the announcement over and over again with a very displeasing expression on his face and watched a game of chess between Mendoza and Felipe. Even then he wasn't really watching the game."  
>"Why did he? Did he really look displeased?" Victoria couldn't comprehend it, "he hardly shows any expression, except for his happiness about his experiments or a book."<br>"I guess he hadn't noticed me observing him," Alicia figured out, "further he talked with some people and he asked me several times whether I knew where you are or whether I have seen you."  
>Easy and very handy Alicia put the blond wig over Victoria's hair and started fixating it to make a nice haircut of it.<br>"Please Victoria, put your hatred feelings against the alcalde aside and show your face tomorrow?" Alicia begged her.  
>While smiling at the beautiful lady, Alicia put the black mask with tiny feathers at the edges on Victoria's face.<br>Content and confidently, Victoria watched herself into the mirror and turned to Alicia, "mil, graciás. Let me help you getting dressed, now."

_-Z-_

_And I can't describe  
>But there's something about the way you look tonight<br>It takes my breath away  
>The way you look tonight<em>

This evening, Diego had decided to look for his love. _She must be somewhere and somebody must know where she could be found. Maybe Zorro should search for her this night after all._  
>This evening, it was easier to recognize people. Once you saw people more often and hear them talking, it was not difficult to unmask them, besides some had talked so much, that they had revealed their identity. Though, many disguises were still a mystery.<br>Diego sipped his juice, while he observed the crowd around him. He noticed Alicia descending the stairs and decided to have a chat with her. _What would be a better occasion than doing so during a dance_?  
>Awkwardly, Alicia accepted Dracula's offer to dance with him.<br>While Diego and Alicia were dancing together, Victoria appeared on the balcony. Her eyes immediately fell upon Dracula and some butterflies were fluttering in her stomach again. _This is not a good start of the evening. Zorro where, or better, who are you?_  
>Victoria walked in the direction of the counter to get a glass of red wine. Even she had some changes in her habits to hide her true identity. Normally, she would get a juice, but now she would apt to the higher class and drink some wine copying the way she had seen those elegant ladies performing such a small detail as sipping a good wine and watching it with approvingly.. She liked these changes to keep her identity a secret.<br>The sultan had noticed the mysterious Lady in Red arriving and wanted to know more of her. By her elegance and grace, the Sultan was convinced that she would be a perfect match for his son. He could see why she had captured his son's heart, though Diego denied it in all colours and languages.  
>"Buenos noches, señora," he greeted politely, hoping she would correct him.<br>"Buenos noches, señor Sultan," the lady greeted back, with a smile half seen, since her mask only showed half her mouth. Her eyes shone brightly, but it was too dark and her mask seemed to hide them well to see their colour.  
>"Tell me, señora, with whom do I have the honour of getting acquainted with? I am sure you have a different name than Lady in Red?" don Alejandro's eyes pierced into hers, while he tried to unmask her.<br>"You're right," she admitted trying to speak with a south Mexican accent, which her brother taught her when he had visited Los Angeles. Even the sound of her voice seemed a little higher as did she speaks softly. Her haughtily accent should make others believe she was a woman of stature.  
>"My friends call me Mysty."<br>"And what brings such a lovely lady as yourself, here?" don Alejandro inquired further.  
>"I was just passing through, señor Sultan" Victoria answered sweetly trying to stick to her role.<br>Then suddenly she was out of air, when Dracula stood next to her just out of the blue. Immediately she covered her surprise with the sweetest smile she had ever smiled to a man, except for Zorro of course. "Buenos noches, señor Deadness."  
>"Deadness?" Diego replied amused.<br>"Well, you look rather pale to me," she cleared out innocently, "besides I heard you were almost thrown in jail for killing, and drinking the victim's blood." She smiled at him teasingly and somewhat challenging.  
>"The name is Dracula," he introduced himself courteous, bowed over her hand and left a kiss behind on the back of her hand. This gesture really took her breath away. When she faced the mysterious man's face again, she felt like she was fainting. Those eyes, … they have captured her, no less.<br>"Señorita Mysty," she introduced herself reading the unasked question in his eyes.  
><em>Is this Victoria?<em> Diego questioned himself. _Is she really my preciosa?_  
>Alicia hadn't really satisfied his answers, leaving him wondering whether Victoria would come to the ball or not. At least he knew she was doing fine. Still, his conscience was getting stronger to persuade him riding out as Zorro to find his love. But he wouldn't do that anymore, since Alicia had told him Victoria would come to the taberna tomorrow.<br>"May I have the honour of this dance?" he inquired to find out who she really was.

When he took the lady in his arms he felt the chemistry between them getting stronger. He couldn't understand why.  
>Victoria was the love of his life! <em>Where on earth is she?<em>  
>He was so busy with his feelings and trying to find out the true identity of this lady, that he didn't recognize Victoria was the one and only dancing with him.<br>Neither did she knew her love was Diego, the man behind Zorro's mask. The man of flesh and blood with whom she was dancing now. He had also changed in appearance quite a lot. After this dance Diego took her to the counter where he got two drinks. This lady had captured his attention completely, making him forget everybody around them. _How beautiful she looks, sparkling, entchanting ..._  
>A tap on his arm brought him back to reality. Victoria was asked for another dance and excused herself, "Excuse me, señor Dracula, the pleasure was mine, I assure you."<br>He took her hand gentlemanlike, and kissed it softly, "I am honoured to get acquainted with you señorita Mysteria." He watched her joining other masked dancers on in the dancing area, meanwhile he tried to figure out which woman of all these women was his love.  
>She blushed deeply and was very glad wearing a mask. Suddenly she wondered how Zorro would feel every time he was wearing it.<br>The other gentleman led her to the dancing area and Diego was left behind, hoping to get Victoria in sight.  
>After an hour he hadn't still seen her. However he had seen nothing but those admiring eyes of señorita Mysty, making him so fussed up, that he excused himself from his father, the Sultan, with whom he had had a little conversation. He just couldn't stay anymore and just had to go away.<p>

At home he got some of his pictures he made of his love and kept staring at them, while the memories were floating through his mind. Out of the blue he spook aloud very certain of his decision, "I should tell her who I am! This masquerade must be stopped!"

Victoria deeply regretted Dracula leaving the party. When she was dancing with Dionysus, she watched him moving to the door. At first she thought he just needed some fresh air, but when he didn't return after half an hour, she was sure he was gone. From this moment on she felt empty and didn't enjoy the party as much as she wished. Now, she was back in her room, hearing the music playing and the people still chattering. She had time to think about her encounter with this Dracula. If it weren't for Zorro, she definitely would have fallen in love with him. She loved the way he treated her, held her and talked to her. It reminded her a little of Zorro and a little of Diego. Exhausted from all these thoughts, Victoria fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about waking up and noticing a lonely red rose lying on her pillow.

_-Z-_


	5. That is what friends are for

_To everyone who is following my story and to those who have reviewed it, thanks for your support. I am glad you all like it so far. Yes, you can say love is blind and that things are obvious, but realistic, one could have figured out the identity of Zorro long ago. Ain't that just the fun... I hope you will enjoy this chapter also._

_-Z-_

_With that smile  
>You pull the deepest secrets from my heart<br>In all honesty  
>I'm speechless and I don't know where to start<em>

Quite early in the morning, sergeant Mendoza found Victoria in her kitchen.  
>"Con mio, Buenos dias señorita Escalante, you're back!" he called out, very glad to see her.<br>"Buenos dias, sergeant," Victoria greeted back as if she had never left her establishment.  
>"You know, this morning your kitchen really smells good!" the sergeant stated, inhaling the air of roasted chicken and other backed vegetables. Victoria smiled warmly at him, and stirred the food in the pan.<br>"We have really missed your cooking," the sergeant continued.  
>"I am sure you did, sergeant," Victoria replied ironically.<br>"Oh, but señorita," the sergeant protested, understanding the misplaced remark he had made, "we missed you too, of course. I am sure don Diego will be very pleased to see you've returned."  
>Victoria smiled again; this man was so excited and so friendly. "I hope he won't be the only one!"<br>Mendoza looked at her with an odd expression on his face, which made Victoria laughing. "Everybody has missed you, but don Diego seemed to be very worried about you."  
>Victoria stopped stirring. Her friend sounded so serious, besides she had heard this before. She suppressed the suggestion that Diego had a crush on her. "Oh, Mendoza, we have always been good friends," she lectured him.<br>"True, true," the sergeant admitted, though he sounded doubtful; "To me he seems to be very protective of you…."  
>"Sergeant, he has always been like a brother to me," she cut in and changed the subject, "Here, taste this."<br>"What is it?" the sergeant asked before he took over the spoon.  
>"Taste it," Victoria got a very little impatient. She was curious to know how the sergeant would react to this new recipe.<br>So the sergeant put the spoon in his mouth and tasted the food, "Con mió! This is truly delicious!" He seemed to be in heaven now, since he had closed his eyes and tried to taste the food again, after he had swallowed it.  
>"This, Mendoza," Victoria answered his former question, proudly, "is my new recipe."<br>"Oh, señorita Escalante, this is great, it's the best food I have ever eaten! before."  
>Then he saw her unsatisfied expression, "except for your other meals, of course."<br>Victoria smiled warmly at him, enjoying her moment of glory.  
>She heared more noise coming from the other side of the wall of the taberna and decided to leave the preparations for lunch up to the sergeant, and showed her face in the other room.<p>

When Victoria left the kitchen, her eyes fell upon her handsome, tall caballero friend who was standing at the bar. She noticed him looking a little distressed, but on the other hand he seemed to be happy or maybe in love. At least he was not on this earth.  
>"What's on your mind, Diego?" she suddenly addressed him.<br>He was startled, "I beg your pardon."  
>"Where were you with your mind?" she asked him, thinking his behaviour was a little strange. She observed him suspiciously from head to toe.<br>"Hola Victoria," he greeted with a warm smile. "I see you are back again."  
>"Really, Diego, you're not thinking that I would leave the tavern totally in the hands of our alcalde?" she asked him ironically.<br>"No, I don't think you would," he stated.

"So what brings you here to town, today?" she inquired, hoping her friend will open up with her. "I heard you were here all morning, yesterday." She looked playfully at him, "Did you come to see me?"  
>Diego was caught off guard. "Why, yes, I was wondering where you have been," he admitted, stumbling over his words. "I am glad you're back."<br>"Gracias, Diego," she thanked him with a sweet smile and added, "Oh, Diego, you know I can take care of myself."  
>"I know," he answered sternly, "but I don't like the idea of something happening to you and nobody nearby to help you. How about Zorro? I am sure he would feel terrible if something happened to you."<br>Victoria thouhght about it for a moment and had to agree with him, though she didn't admit it, "I am sure Zorro knows too, I am capable of taking care of myself."  
>Diego had to laugh inwardly, <em>"You have told him twice, now."<em> Instead of saying this, he smiled warmly at her and asked her for some lemonade. This woman could make him so crazy.  
>"My other reason to visit town is to get some nice stories about the ball for the newspaper. I heard that everyone has been greatly interested in a certain señorita," he informed her innocently.<br>Victoria had an idea about whom he is talking, but she pretended to be ignorant about it. "Why is that, Diego?"  
>"I think she is too mysterious," he answered lightly. "Did you, by any chance, check in some new female visitors a few days ago?"<br>"I would have to check," she replied.  
>"If you please," Diego asked her with a charming smile.<br>"You know I respect my visitors' privacy," Victoria answered with a smile, and she asked him why this woman was so mysterious.  
>"I guess it must be because no one seems to know her whereabouts. I have also heard that she would look like an angel."<br>"Aha," she looked at him, understanding his real question, "why don't you ask me whether I will give you her room number so you can speak to her yourself?"  
>Diego's cheeks turned red and he almost choked on his juice. This was really embarrassing. All he wanted today was to find out who this Lady in Red was and see his sweet, lovely soon to be wife again.<br>"That wouldn't be necessary," he replied, coughing over his juice and deciding to drop his search for this moment.  
>Victoria sensed that Diego had lost his heart to a woman, maybe this one. She couldn't really tell why; maybe because of this reaction or maybe because he was acting more nervous around her.<br>"You're not telling me you lost your heart to this woman, are you?" she inquired, getting closer to him, her eyes piercing into his.  
>"Really, Victoria, me and women?" His laugh sounded like music to her ears, but she also heard a sad undertone. "I just seem to scare them off," Diego added dryly. "It doesn't matter how I behave or what I wear."<br>"How about your love?" she suggested. "You told me once that there is a woman in your life." Her voice sounded comforting and understanding.  
>His deep blue eyes stared at her, while he hung on her counter. After a short silence he said slowly, "If there was a way, Victoria…." He sighed deeply.<br>"Is a way? Why, Diego," Victoria interrupted, "you're so smart, I thought you would have a solution for convincing her that you would be the one for her."  
>Diego laughed since he felt a little embarrassed again and shook his head to hide it. Besides, it was kind of funny that she was giving him advice to steal her heart.<br>"Mí bella amiga, if only I could find a way to make her look through my appearance, I am sure no solution would be necessary. I am afraid she has different opinions on me and I don't know which one will stand, if I tell her my true feelings."  
>Victoria was taken aback by the depth of his feelings and the openness with which he spook to her. <em>Con mio, who would have thought this.<em>  
>"I know exactly how you feel," she tried to hearten him and let her distressed feelings go.<br>He looked at her, his eyes telling her that she had his complete attention.  
>"What do you mean?" Diego asked, alarmed, wondering what he had done wrong as himself or as Zorro.<br>Victoria looked over Diego's shoulder to see where Mendoza was hanging out now and to see if there were any soldiers around to overhear her private conversation with her friend. The taberna was almost empty. The few customers had gathered in one of the corners far from the counter. Diego followed her eyes and suspected that she wanted to talk about Zorro. "Is it about Zorro?" he whispered to encourage her.  
>She lowered her eyes and nodded almost invisibly.<br>"Did you happen to see him at the ball?" Diego asked, after he had averted his eyes and was scratching behind his ear innocently.  
>She faced him again and started telling him what was bothering her. "I can't believe Zorro hadn't picked me out at the ball."<br>"Why not?" Diego asked, confused. "What do you mean?"  
>"He always gives me red roses. I thought he would recognize me by my wearing a red dress."<br>Diego took another sip of his juice and swallowed hard. He was really amazed. How could he have not recognized her!

"I don't know what to do anymore, it just seems he doesn't want to know me anymore; it has been two weeks since I last saw him." She sounded desperate and her eyes were pleading for him to help her.  
>"I think you should be patient; he will show himself. " Diego tried to comfort her by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.<br>Neither of them had noticed that three caballeros had entered the taberna for lunch. They sat quietly at one of the tables.  
>"Do you think he will come tonight?" she asked a little hopefully.<br>"I don't think he would leave a beautiful señorita like you waiting," Diego answered confidently and drank his last lemonade.  
>She wanted to ask him how he knew that, but he didn't give her a chance, since Diego stood to take his leave. "I need to see whether my experiment is working."<br>This was only half a lie, since he wanted to pay alcalde de Soto his regards as Zorro without even being dressed as Zorro. He didn't really mind cutting off this conversation, all of a sudden. Victoria was getting too close to guessing his secret.  
>He really should tell her who her hero behind the mask was, but he had better tell her as Zorro; not as Don Diego.<br>"Well, good luck then," Victoria replied, a little disappointed. She should have known this would happen after their great conversation.  
>"¡Gracias!" he replied, laying a coin on the counter. Which she wanted to swift into her palm by laying a hand over it. A large hand stopped her action and forced her to look up to its owner, flabbergaisting her even more when she met Diego'sfaces. His warm smile caused a strange feeling in her stomach.<br>"Shall I see you at the ball?" he inquired, pretending he hadn't found out her secret.  
>"Tonight, I will be at the ball, don't be afraid of not dancing with me anymore," she answered a little mysterious.<br>He looked shyly at her, "it would be a loss indeed."  
>"You will come too, won't you?" She hoped to find out who he would be, since she hadn't seen him the other nights.<br>"Of course I will," he assured her so confidently she couldn't misunderstand him. "See you tonight."  
>"Until tonight, Diego." She watched him leaving and after that she headed back to her kitchen to prepare lunch. She felt much better having talked with him and wondered even more what his disguise was. She couldn't help replaying those two nights and faces to find out.<br>Unfortunately, Mendoza gave her less time to pay a second thought to it, since he had eaten all her food for lunch.  
>"Mendoza, you've eaten all the food!" she exclaimed, quite upset.<br>"Did I?-no, I could never eat that much," he said, feeling ashamed.  
>"Oh, Mendoza!" Victoria put her hands on her hips and thought how he could make it up to her.<br>"I am really sorry, señorita Escalante," he showed his remorse, trying to be friends with her again.  
>"You'd better," she raid her voice, while she headed to the vegetables and started chopping them. "Now I have to make this lunch all over again! And you will help me!" She pointed with a knife into his direction. He wouldn't refuse her demand, now.<br>"Of course, I will," he swallowed his pride away, "but will you please put that knife away, señorita, you could hurt somebody with it."  
>Victoria had made her point and laid the knife back on the table. She teld him to start preparing the meat and to put some water for the rice on the fire.<p>

_-Z-_

_And I can't explain  
>But there's something about the way you look tonight<br>Takes my breath away  
>It's that feeling I get about you deep inside<em>

Victoria couldn't wait to be at the ball this last evening. Before dinner, Victoria disappeared with the excuse that she needed to rest before the ball. Alicia came to her rooms some hours later to help Victoria get dressed in the large, beautiful dress Victoria made herself a year ago, after Zorro asked her to marry him. Then, she was sure that he was a true caballero. The dinner he brought to the cave was so good that she was sure he had tobe a caballero. Besides, he always behaved like a caballero, except for the way he entered her establishment; he often used the window. In addition, he had entered her room more than once, which is absolutely not appropriate for a gentleman to do.  
>After this very romantic affair, Victoria decided to surprise him by having a very elegant dress. She made it herself when she had some lone siestas. She had bought the cloth for this dress on some markets in Santa Paula and San Diego, when she was there for business. Unfortunately, she had never had the right moment to wear her beautiful red dress, since Zorro always comes and goes whenever it suits him. The only time she was able to spend more time with him than a fleeting moment, she ruined it.<br>She saw someone was stealing the poor box. Zorro wasn't around that moment, so she turned to the cuartel. But when she had told Sepulveda, Zorro was stopping the thief. Zorro couldn't stay any longer, since the soldiers were getting ready to hunt the hero down, again. Returning her attention on getting ready for the evening, she wondered whether Zorro would show up this night. She sighed deeply out of frustration, while she helped Alicia getting dressed, too.  
>"What is troubling you?" Alicia asked a bit concerned.<br>"Well," Victoria started, "I hope Zorro will come tonight."  
>"Why do you doubt he will be here?" Alicia asked over her shoulder.<br>"I have a feeling that the alcalde is up to something," Victoria admitted with some venomous tone in her voice. "Why do you think that these lancers are guarding my tavern day and night? Zorro must know something about it; why else wouldn't he have picked me out?"  
>"Sí, I have noticed those lancers," Alicia admitted, and wanted to cheer up her friend's spirit, "I am sure he will come. Besides, you told me Diego will come tonight, too! I think he looked much better after you had spoken to each other. He seemed content to me."<br>Victoria thought about her friend's words. "You are right. I wonder how Diego will be dressed."  
>"Why don't we find out at once?" Alicia suggested with a smile, looking almost as elegant as Victoria in her red dress and black mask. This night Alicia was wearing a different costume than the day before. Victoria offered to change Alicia's dress to make it look more like hers. After Mendoza had made up with her, she got a great idea to make the Alcalde pay for troubling her. She discussed her plan with Alicia, who totally agreed and loved to play the game with her.<br>Victoria smiled wickedly at her twin, "But first we're going to play with the alcalde!"  
>First, Victoria went downstairs and walked straight towards the alcalde, who was dressed as Satan again. Victoria still thought this is not his colour. She asked him to dance, though there were a few people around. During this dance she tried to make him believe she admired him. De Soto felt really flattered, making Victoria enjoy her wickness.<p>

"May I have the great honour of having this dance with the great Master?" she asked Satan in a humble way.  
>"In fact," Satan replied, "the honour will be mine." The alcalde took the Lady in Red toward the dancing area.<br>"I guess you must be very powerful, señor Satan," the Lady in Red stated in a south Mexican accent, after a short silence.  
>"That is true." The alcalde was flattered at this perceptiveness, however, at the same moment, he was afraid of her knowing who he was. What if she was one of the citizens of pueblo de Los Angeles? He was aware of some strangers being in the pueblo, so he hoped she was one of them, who had no opinion on him. "What makes you say that?" he inquired interestedly.<br>"Who could not obey the great Satan, Ruler of the underworld?" the Lady in Red remarked playfully and added with mock seriousness, "one must be very scared of you."  
>At first, the alcalde felt awkward, but he was a gentleman and remarked, "I notice you're not one of them."<br>Victoria grinned at the thoughts of her own, and agreed, "I love power and stature." She observed Satan's red painted features, "Besides, money is my ally."  
>"Really?" the alcalde asked approvingly.<br>Victoria looked straight into Satan's eyes, ignoring the question, "I am fortunate to have found a man with vision in these dusty colonies."  
>Victoria lowered her eyes a bit containing a little displeased expression and turned her face slightly to her left and right at her surroundings to make a point.<br>"I thought you were from Mexico?" the alcalde asked confused, wondering what brought her here, and hoping he would be able to persuade her to stay.  
>"That's right," Victoria agreed, sounding like she regretted it. "I should never have left Spain..., long ago."<br>"What brought you here?" Now, the alcalde feared she must have a husband, who brought her to Mexico.  
>"That's a long story," Victoria cut off the conversation politely. "If you will excuse me, I am in a need of a glass of water."<p>

As planned, after the dance, Victoria left to go to the kitchen to get some fresh water. She refused Satan's assistance. De Soto wanted to guard the door, but Pilar suddenly started a conversation with him. De Soto was so occupied with Pilar that he hadn't noticed Alicia coming downstairs. She walked towards the alcalde and wanted the next dance with him. "Of course, I could dance all night with you if I got the change," De Soto replied greedily taking the opportunity of having the honour to dance with the Lady in Red so soon again. He even forgot thinking about how fast she had returned. Alicia also was flattering him in a way that he felt that she was returning his feelings.  
>Before she was able to start flattering him, she had to cut off the questions about her whereabouts. "I don't want to spoil this evening with such a charming companion, do you?"<br>"No of course not, pardon me," Satan replied a little embarrassed.  
>"You are forgiven, señor Satan," Alicia laughed inwardly. Normally, the alcalde wouldn't care a bit about her feelings. This power felt so good.<br>"Did I tell you what a good dancer you are?" Alicia changed the subject to a safer one.  
>After this dance, Alicia turned to Mendoza asking him whether he had a good red wine in the kitchen and asked him to come with her to check the wine. Mendoza was shocked when he met the other Lady in Red standing in the kitchen.<br>"Don't say a word about us, Dionysus," Alicia warned holding up a finger.  
>"Oh, no, of course not!" he stumbled, wondering why these señoritas look the same.<br>"Dionysus, here is the best wine there is," Victoria remarked with a wink towards Alicia. Mendoza was confused._ How could the other señorita know about the wine, or have they switched in front of him so fast that he hadn't noticed?_  
>He allowed the other woman to take him back to the party, leaving the first one in the kitchen behind.<br>De Soto almost ran towards the Lady in Red, who was receiving her glass of wine from the wine god.  
>"Would you care for the next dance," Satan almost begged her. Pretending to be eager, Victoria accepted his request and set her wineglass aside.<br>During their dance Victoria noticed Dracula standing in one of the corners of the taberna. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of this dangerous looking man. Something in his appearance had changed. His mood seemed to be better than the evening before.  
>She smiled at him and returned her attention back to Satan, telling him he was the greatest and most powerful man in the world; the world of death.<br>After this dance, she asked Dionysus for after a snack. "I heard you have the best recipes in the territory. I hope you can get me a fine snack. I will follow you to the kitchen."  
>Before Mendoza was able to protest, he was on his way to the kitchen with the mysterious and beautiful woman leading him by his arm.<br>"Dionysus, your recipes are truly a feast for the mouth," Alicia said, excited about their performance, confusing the sergeant even more.  
>With a tortilla in her hand, Alicia took the sergeant back to the crowded room.<br>"Dionysus, pretend nothing is going on," Alicia told him with a smile.  
>The very moment they had returned from the kitchen, De Soto stood next to the Lady in Red asking for the next dance again.<br>Before Victoria entered her kitchen she looked over her shoulder and noticed her admirers watching her. She smiled a little wickedly in the direction of Satan. Her game was working; he is totally blinded by love, and had no idea that she and Alicia were playing with him. _That would make him think twice about trying to capture mió precioso by confiscating my property. _Her smile was getting warmer, when she looked around into the taberna, hoping to get a hint from her love. But all she captured was a charming smile in return from the mysterious, dangerous man Dracula. It completely took her breath away for the second time. She really had to do her utmost to keep her attention on the trick she was playing on the alcalde. She already felt the excitement at picturing the disturbed, disappointed, and maybe insulted face of the alcalde's.

_-Z-_


	6. In love and war all is fair

_Thanks for all nice reviews. I am glad you all like it. My thanks (again) to the artists Chris DeBurgh and Elton John for making such beautiful songs inspiring others to use their imagination, like me to help me write this story._

_-Z-_

_-Song The Lady in Red-_

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
>They're looking for a little romance<br>Given half a chance  
>And i've never seen that dress you're wearing<br>Or that highlights in your hair  
>That catch your eyes<br>I have been blind_

Diego, too, was searching for the one he was admiring, when he had entered the taberna. His breath was taken away when his eyes fell upon Victoria dancing with the alcalde, for the first time. He couldn't stop staring, she was so beautiful. Her clothes looked amazing, adding so much to her innerbeauty and it made him wonder how she was able to get the dress. Again, he could curse himself for not having recognized her earlier.  
>As he was watching the lovely lady, dreaming away by her appearance when he suddenly noticed that something had changed in the Lady in Red's attitude. It was very subtle, though and it inspired his senses to stay alert whereas surely something must go on.<br>He had seen her dancing with the alcalde and afterwards leaving to go to the kitchen. When she returned she seemed to have transformed. Her dress looked a little different, a little less elegant.  
>After this dance he noticed the Lady in Red returning to the kitchen with Mendoza and being back in a minute again with a glass of wine in her hand.<br>Diego thought this was very strange. _How could a woman disappear to appear in a slightly different dress and later disappear again to return in the former costume?_  
>Now it hit him; this was not one woman, but two, who were wearing almost the same costume. This woman had sleeves decorated with lace, where the other woman hadn't. He was confused; which woman would be his love, his preciosa whom he wasn't able to pick out the other evenings?<br>Something was going on, he was now very sure of that so he kept watching. He noticed Victoria leaving to go to the kitchen and the other woman reappearing with a tortilla. To him it was obvious they were playing with their alcalde. He was sure of that and observed this Lady closely. She didn't pay him any attention, the other did. Now he was certain that the woman in the kitchen had be his love and tried to find out whom this woman might be.  
>Diego was laughing at the sight of Alicia courting the alcalde.<br>"What is so funny, son?" the Sultan asked Dracula in a whisper after he noticed his son was having some fun.  
>"It seems like the Lady in Red is making Satan's life a living hell," he replied dryly. "Excuse me, señor Sultan."<br>Before don Alejandro was able to make a reply, Dracula was on his way toward the kitchen. Diego didn't dare to spoil Victoria's game and waited patiently until the other Lady headed back with Mendoza to the kitchen with another excuse. At first Diego thought that she was on her way to the counter to get another drink, but then he noticed that she got Victoria's glass and took it to the kitchen.  
>When Victoria returned to the ball with a full glass of wine, Diego got his chance to dance with her. "I see you prefer a better wine than they are serving at the bar."<br>Victoria was startled by this sudden approach, but she hid the surprise with a smile, "why would I take less, if I could have the best there is?"  
>"I admire your taste, good Bordeaux is very rare in these provinces," Diego flattered. "Care for a dance?"<br>"I hope you don't mind my finishing my glass of wine." She smiled sweetly at him. How could he refuse her having a little pause?  
>"Of course, all that dancing takes a lot of energy," Diego replied understandingly, and added whispering in her ear, "especially when you are teasing Satan this way."<br>"Teasing?" Victoria called out astonished, "what are you talking of?"  
>"I know that you're not the only Lady in Red, señorita Mysty," Diego explained softly with an admiring smile.<br>Victoria was amazed somebody had found out, but she had no time to deny it, since Satan was coming their way. In a very cold way, he greeted Dracula by a simple nod. Diego laughed inwardly._ If only the alcalde knew who he is dealing with, I doubt he would act like this! Courting his enemy's lady. _  
>Diego greeted him with equal coolness, "Evening, señor Satan, have you found some more bad souls for your kingdom?"<br>Satan looked at Dracula as if he would like to shoot him right here and right now. But Dracula continued before Satan was able to utter a word. "If you came here to ask this lady for the next dance, I am afraid to disappoint you, since the Lady has accepted my offer to join my world of eternal life."  
>Satan looked even more displeased and asked the Lady in Red, with his eyes piercing, and sounding like he would like to try to force her to deny it. "Is this so, señorita?"<br>Victoria was stunned by Dracula's insolence, but she understood that he was offering her a way out to escape this man.  
>"In fact, señor Satan, I did promise señor Dracula the next dance after I finish my glass of wine." She sounded a little haughty and she tried to keep her South Mexican accent.<br>"Then I request the second dance," Satan huffed, and turned on his heels to find another dancing partner.

When the alcalde had left the young couple, Victoria turned to Dracula, "how would you have gotten me into your world of eternal life, señor Dracula?"  
>"Por favor, call me Draco," Diego teased with a charming grin, "I guess you know what vampires are and how they live?"<br>Victoria looked a little uncertainly at her companion. _Is he kidding me?_ She sipped her last wine, and accepted Dracula's arm to lead her to the dancing area.  
>"And what do you exactly have in mind for me?" she asked when they had set the first steps of this dance.<p>

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
>Cheek to cheek<br>There's nobody here  
>It's just you and me<br>It's where i wanna be  
>But i hardly know this beauty by my side<br>I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

Diego was amused by her questions and decided to tease her a little. He held her in a firmer grasp and moved a bit closer to her than was appropriate. He felt her tensing a bit, but neglected her reaction, and lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear. Victoria felt his hot breath on her skin, making her shivering a bit by the whole action. In a tempting tone Diego started telling her about his plans. "I thought about asking you to join me for a nice walk outside the taberna, where we would find a romantic place. When we are alone I will take you in my arms to give you a warm hug. You know like this." His right arm lowered a little on her back folded around her getting her even closer to her dancing partner. It made her blood sing and forget about her surroundings and only listened to Dracula's words. Those words kept caressing her skin wile he continued, "I would tell you how beautiful you are and that you are the only star in the darkness who is able to lead the way to paradise." Diego paused while a small smile appeared in one of the corners of his mouth. He really enjoyed this moment. The silence added more romanticism to their heated moment. He could see her pulse increasing and wished they were indeed outside in the darkness sharing a private moment.

"When you feel comfortable in my embrace I will lay my hand on your cheek and the other on your shoulder." Lifting up his left hand he tried to visualise his proposal, though he didn't touch her. He took her right arm with his motion upward and smoothly laid her hand upon her shoulder. The effect of it was even more seductive than touching her at all. He also lowered his head a little more. Totally captured by Dracula, Victoria closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment of mystery, feeling like a woman in love. Butterflies were jumping and bouncing in her stomach now. If Victoria didn't know better she would have sworn she was there with Zorro. It felt so good being in Dracula's arms whispering those words of flattery ."To realise that we both can enjoy the eternal existance enjoying each others love and passion., I will bite you in your sweet, delicate neck, and do the same with my wrist. After that, I will share my blood with you."  
>Victoria's eyes flew open and all romantic feelings were gone and she almost jumped out of Dracula's arms. Except for the last actions, this offer sounded really romantic and tempting, but the latter was scaring the hell out of her. She looked a little uneasily around the taberna, which made Diego regret his last remark. The dance had almost finished and he knew that he had little time to make it up with her.<br>"Instead of giving you eternal life, I could also offer you a…."  
>"Excuse me," Victoria interrupted abruptly.<br>Diego followed her eyes to the person Victoria was staring at. Both saw a man disguised as King Ferdinand. In his hand he was holding a red rose.  
>"I …I must go," she stumbled hastily, though she regretted this man wasn't her love, whom she had been looking for, these three evenings. And she was off, on her way to the man with the red rose.<br>Diego had no other choice but watch his love walking toward another man. He couldn't protest right now, whereas he would reveal his identity in the middle of all these soldiers. He remembered Mendoza telling him that the alcalde had planned to capture Zorro, if he dared to show his face in the taberna. This ball was nothing but a trap.  
>He noticed that Victoria had stopped halfway and was making up her mind. She looked around at the taberna, seeming to be very confused. Diego noticed another man carrying a red rose, too. To this man's credit, he was taller than the first man Victoria saw with a red rose. Unexpectedly Victoria changed her direction. With his eyes, Diego followed the line where Victoria may have come to her new goal. Then he noticed Zorro standing in the doorway of the taberna. <em>Con Dios, this can't be happening?<em>!  
>Victoria walked straight into the person's arms. Diego couldn't watch this happening, but he had to, to be certain nothing would happen to Victoria.<br>"Lancers, arrest Zorro!" As predicted, the alcalde ordered his lancers to arrest this Zorro even the music had stopped by this rude interruption.  
>Zorro got his sword and parried some attacks. But something was wrong in Victoria's opinion. There was something about the way he defended himself; <em>Zorro doesn't defend himself, he mostly attacks.<em> Every second it became more obvious to Victoria that this person wasn't the real Zorro. _But who is this man?_  
>When Zorro had been defeated, the Sultan interfered to prevent the alcalde from doing some injustice. "Alcalde, why don't you just leave this man alone, and have a good time at this ball? This is a masked ball, remember! This man only wanted to be Zorro for just one time. Now, you have spoilt his pleasure!"<br>"Get out of my way, don Alejandro," the alcalde huffed; "this is Zorro! Everybody knows that."  
>Then he faced Mendoza who was standing next to the accused man, "Mendoza, arrest the señorita too, since she has been in league with this outlaw."<br>"Is that so?" Everybody heard a woman haughtily saying, and everyone turned to see the person belonging to that voice.  
>Diego was dazed when the alcalde wanted to throw Victoria in jail and was looking for a way to help Victoria out of this situation, but wasn't given time to think of something by the intrusion of the other woman. De Soto's mouth fell open when he saw another Lady in Red coming closer, and was speechless for a few moments. Then, he regained this amazement and ordered the sergeant to arrest Victoria, anyway.<br>"Beware, alcalde," Diego called out fiercely, and got everybody's attention which reminded him to behave more like the dull Diego de la Vega everybody knew than like Zorro.  
>Victoria was stunned and felt that she was losing control over her muscles. The roses those men were waving made her feel dizzy. Finding out that this charming Dracula turned out to be her best friend, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure yet, was too much for her. Nobody but Diego or don Alejandro would ever stand up for her the way this man was doing right now. The way Dracula was talking reminded her of the first day Diego had arrived from Madrid. Somehow these last evenings he had shown he hadn't lost his charming manners at all. She could see in all his manners this was her best friend Diego de la Vega. She could see through all his disguise very clearly now, except for the other part of this mysterious man; the dashing and heroic side. Just one moment she thought he was Zorro, but when he continued, sounding more like the Diego she had known as the man he was, she was convinced that he was not Zorro.<br>"You just shut up, creepy fellow," De Soto shouted at Dracula.  
>"Can you prove that this man is Zorro?" Dracula was not intimidated by the way the alcalde addressed him. "Can you prove that this lady or the other is in league with that man?"<br>Diego felt quite angry, but let his anger come out in small amounts.  
>Meanwhile, Alicia walked towards Victoria and started walking around her. After three circles she took Victoria by her hand to make her do the same thing. Victoria's mind was so clouded,that she allowed Alicia to tell her what to do, and let the men fight over her and over this fake Zorro. She was glad that there were still people helping others in need.<br>Whereas De Soto had been distracted by Zorro and Dracula, he was confused when he turned back to the Ladies in Red, and couldn't decide which Lady threw herself in the arms of Zorro. This Dracula was really annoying and he couldn't really concentrate on the ladies because of the unpleasant discussion he was having with this creep. Now, this was the second time this man is standing in his way.  
>"Mendoza, don't you just stand there! Unmask Zorro!"<br>"Alcalde," Diego warned again. "you know this is not legal!"  
>"Proceed, sergeant!" De Soto encouraged his man. So Mendoza did as he was told.<br>"Señor Dracula, I told you to stay out of this. This is Zorro! And these women have insulted the government by pretending to be one woman; they are clearly in league with Zorro!" De Soto shouted agitatedly at Diego, who still wasn't impressed. At the same time, don Emilio's son Ricardo was revealed.  
>"Mendoza, take these women to the cuartel," with red cheeks the alcalde ordered now really completing the image as Satan.<br>Victoria couldn't handle this commotion anymore and fainted.  
>"Alcalde," Diego raised his voice, moving quickly to catch Victoria before she hit the ground.<p>

_-Z-_

This whole evening long, don Alejandro had watched his son closely. Something was telling him that his son knew the identity of this lovely lady. If he was wrong, then, he knew a way to make this lady get closer acquainted with Diego.  
>"Señor Dracula, take her to the kitchen and make sure she feels alright before she returns."<br>So Diego did as he was told and lifted Victoria off the ground to take her to the quiet room at the back of the taberna.  
>De Soto wanted to stop Diego, but then Don Alejandro prevented him from doing so. Don Alejandro moved to block the alcalde's way and added in a warning tone, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you!"<br>De Soto looked indignantly at the Sultan.  
>"Alcalde, you don't believe Ricardo is Zorro, do you?" Don Alejandro laughed ironically.<br>"Of course he is! Now, step aside," De Soto sounded very confident and venomously, "I want that lady, and I want everybody to remove his mask, so I can see your faces!"  
>Don Alejandro didn't move an inch, and started laughing and quickly everybody in the taberna followed his example.<p>

In the meantime, Victoria had regained her consciousness. She sat on a chair staring at Diego's face, not really comprehending what happened a few seconds ago. She only heard the alcalde furiously quarrelling with Don Alejandro, but she didn't realise what they were quarrelling about. She watched Diego's worried but calm features and remembered him having proposed something to her . She just couldn't remember whether she had accepted it.  
>"Are you really going to take me to your world of eternal life?" she asked with a small and trembling voice.<br>Diego raised his eyebrows. This question, he hadn't expected to hear. He feared that she would have found out his whole personality, but now he doubted she was even aware of his identity.  
>"I wouldn't have bitten you in your neck, señorita," Diego confessed softly.<br>"What would you have done then?" Victoria asked suspicious.  
>"I would have given you a red rose," Diego answered calmly.<br>Diego and Victoria looked at the curtain, wondering what was so funny out there. Then, Victoria watched Diego's face again, while she felt weak in her head. The next second, she watched her hands lying on her lap, and a soft ironic laugh escaped her lips. "What is it about all these men and red roses this evening?"  
>Diego was silent for a few seconds, searching for the right words without revealing too much of his identity. Or maybe he should. He faced Victoria, "They must have overheard our conversation earlier."<br>The alcalde felt like a complete fool and turned to Mendoza, "Take the prisoner to the cuartel; he will hang at dawn!"  
>After that, he faced Alicia, who was still wearing her mask. "As for you, I will deal with you later. If I don't, make sure you never show your face here again."<br>After these words he looked defeated and insulted at the citizens, then he shouted, "Lancers, I want the taberna cleared within thirty minutes. The party is over!" Aggressively, he turned toward the door and left the festival.

Victoria looked up so quickly that Diego feared she would attack him for having hidden his big secret for so long. Instead, Victoria was surprised that Diego revealed his identity. But the fact that this charming Dracula WAS Diego was very confusing. Diego seemed so very different these last evenings compared to how he normally behaves. How long had he known that she is the Lady in Red? And how did he found out that tonight there were two?  
>Diego waited for her reaction, while he was prepared for everything that might happen. But he didn't count on Alicia storming into the kitchen.<br>"Are you alright?" she asked Victoria, throwing herself at Victoria's feet, which forced Diego to move aside.  
>"I am alright," Victoria replied, telling the truth.<br>"What is going on?" Victoria asked, a little worried. The alcalde thundered so loud. Though, somehow,Victoria felt strangely safe with Diego in her kitchen.  
>"I think you had better leave now, señor," Alicia suggested, "the alcalde wants the taberna closed, now."<br>Diego looked doubtfully at Victoria. He didn't feel like leaving her alone now. But he didn't want to cause any trouble and decided to go, only if Victoria wanted him too. "Will you be alright, señorita?"  
>Victoria heard the concern in his voice and feelt flattered.<br>"Of course, she will!" Alicia cut in, "she isn't going to die, unless you helped her."  
>"Gracias," Victoria calmed Alicia by placing a hand on Alicia's shoulder. Then she faced Diego again, smiling, "Gracias, I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, Draco."<br>Diego smiled, wondering why Victoria didn't mention his real name, and left the kitchen. "Adiós, señoritas. Buenos noches."  
>Both of the young women watched him leaving the kitchen.<br>"He didn't do anything improper, did he?" Alicia asked alarmed, when Diego had disappeared. She still thought Dracula was a scary person who wasn't to be trusted.  
>"Not at all, Alicia, he is a true caballero," Victoria smiled, and stared at the curtain, trying to understand her mixed feelings.<p>

De Soto was back in his office and complaint about the masquerade. He failed again to capture Zorro. Maybe tomorrow he will be able to capture this outlaw. Surely, the hero will show himself to prevent this innocent man from being hung. The alcalde touched his beard. No, this wasn't Zorro, but who might this mysterious man be? He couldn't remember having seen anybody looking like Zorro.  
>He looked out the window and noticed everybody leaving the party. Somehow he regretted having finished the party like this. As a matter of fact, he did have a good time. A splendid time, until he found out that the most beautiful woman in the world turned out to be two. Two women he hadn't identified either.<br>_This dusty place will drive me insane, if I don't get back to Madrid very soon!_

_-Z-_


	7. Nothing is like it seems, or is it?

_Thanks for your patience with this story. I had written it in the present tense and had to rewrite everything to get it in the past tense. While doing so I changed some parts or added some lines in the story. Again, thanks for all your nice reviews. I am now working on a contiue, and if you have some ideas, be welcome to share them with me._

_-Z-_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing<br>I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
>And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away<br>And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
>Of complete and utter love, as i do tonight<em>

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
>Cheek to cheek<br>There's nobody here  
>It's just you and me<br>It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know this beauty by my side<em>

The next morning Victoria woke up early. Despite of the darkness, she noticed a lone rose lying next to her on her pillow. This must have been Zorro's rose. She doubted Diego would have done would he? _He is not in love with me!_ _He always treats me like his sister. Besides, he knows I am in love with Zorro._ But…there was something about the way he proposed that weird idea of having a walk outside and sharing blood. And later he said he would have given me a rose. But, what if he… no he wouldn't._ He wouldn't want to kiss me, would he? Could he really be in love with me?_  
>Victoria was a little embarrassed at the thought, though she secretly wondered what that would be like, kissing this handsome caballero. Diego had never ever given any sign of being in love with her or anybody else. His only interest went to his books and experiments. When he made this odd proposal, he didn't seem to be very serious about it, either. No, Diego would have said this quite differently, if he had been serious about it. Then it hit her, he would have given her a rose out of friendship to hearten her since Zorro hadn't picked her out. Didn't he confess that his disguise was Dracula by just saying that some must have overheard their conversation? He felt sorry for her then.<br>Good old friend, Diego. Victoria smiled at her good friendship.

She picked up the rose and smelt its scent.  
>"Gracias, mí precioso," she whispered into the air with love filled eyes.<br>In a good mood, Victoria got dressed and started cleaning up the taberna from last night's party. Then she heard some commotion in the plaza. How could she forget? Don Ricardo was supposed to be hung today for being Zorro! Still, Victoria couldn't believe the alcalde wanted to go on with this insanity. She smiled when she thought of how disgusted the alcalde was when Dracula, actually Diego, suggested he would drink blood, human blood. This is very ironic indeed. Diego could never be so cruel!  
>Victoria hurried outside toward the plaza, hoping she could make people change the alcalde's mind, or else she would do it herself. She also hoped Zorro would come whereas she was dying to see him, as a matter of speaking.<br>A few other citizens had come to the plaza, watching the gallows being prepared. Victoria saw don Alejandro entering the pueblo gates. As always, Diego had stayed at home.  
>"Hola, don Alejandro," she greeted the most influential caballero in a tense voice, when he had come much closer. She hated to see don Ricardo hang.<br>'Hola, Victoria," he greeted with a warm smile.  
>He turned to face the gallows. "This man;" he sighed, feeling some anger boiling, "will he ever learn this is NOT the way to govern this pueblo correctly!"<br>He looked back at Victoria, "I don't know why the king has never done a thing about this insanity. He wouldn't have approved this, would he?"  
>"I wouldn't think so, don Alejandro. But wouldn't Diego and Risendo have been right on this subject, that the king has other things on his mind, in Spain?" she suggested, very displeased with this fact, if this was the case.<br>"Hmm,' don Alejandro says absently, watching the garrison, "if only my son would act more like a caballero than reading his books or sleeping all day long."  
>Victoria looked curiously at the older caballero and wondered whether he wasn't proud of his son last evening. Diego really stood up for her and this fake Zorro. She wondered what he would have done and said, if she hadn't fainted.<br>And now, he was the old friend she has known since he returned from Madrid.  
>"Everybody knows, one should not disturb his beauty sleep," she sighed, feeling mixed up about her chameleon friend.<br>Then all of a sudden, everybody became silent, when the drums were heard. De Soto and some lancers came out the cuartel. Don Ricardo was walking in the middle of this group.  
>Sergeant Mendoza and a lancer led the prisoner up to the gallows. De Soto followed them with the parchment on which the crimes of this prisoner had been written down.<br>When the prisoner was ready to be hanged, the alcalde unfolded the parchment.  
>"I wouldn't mind reading that, alcalde," a firm voice echoed over the plaza.<br>Everybody looked up to see where the voice came from.  
>"Zorro!" De Soto shouted and everyone on the plaza cheered.<br>"Sí, alcalde, it's really me!" Zorro answered animatedly.  
>"Men, get him!" Mendoza shouted, since it was his duty to capture this masked man.<br>Two other soldiers approached Zorro with their swords pointed at their enemy. With a circling motion, the hero was able to disarm the two lancers at the same moment. The swords flew in the air and landed in front of the alcalde's feet.  
>"Lancers, get him!" De Soto felt powerless. "Mendoza, don't just stand there hugging that stupid horse!"<br>Mendoza wanted to follow orders, but was stopped by Toronado. This smart horse didn't leave Mendoza a chance to approach its master. At the same moment Zorro hit the two men to knock them out, and prepared himself for the next attack, while people on the plaza were cheering in encouragement. A few lancers were standing at Zorro's left side, not moving an inch, just watching the action, and not wanting to attack, since they knew it would be an useless effort, like it always was. Unfortunately for these soldiers, Zorro decided to attack them. During this fight, with these five soldiers a few others had found their courage to interfere. But Zorro kicked them out of this fight or he parriedonce or twice, and they dropped out as well.

Finally, Zorro had found the moment to end his pleasure. This was good for today's exercise, and it would prevent him from getting bored. Now, all the lancers had been knocked out, and Zorro demanded the alcalde to let don Ricardo go free.  
>The alcalde snorted, but he told Mendoza to do so.<br>"Zorro," De Soto cried out loud, "next time I will have your head!"  
>Diego whistled for Toronado, who came for his master right away.<br>"Careful, alcalde," Zorro grinned, amused, "you will have the rest of me too."  
>Having his moment of victory, Zorroo led Toronado into Victoria's direction. "I hope you had as much fun at the ball as I had. You were hard to pick out; I hope you can forgive me for that." Victoria's heart warmed by his confession, and hope filled her whole being when he continued. "Be patient, my love, our time will come!"<br>Then he turned back to the alcalde, "Alcalde, did I mention I wasn't able to give you my regards for the ball, last night?"  
>The alcalde looked displeased at Zorro, wondering what insult he would receive this time.<br>"I guess this would be a right moment, don't you think?"  
>He didn't wait for the reply, "Enjoy it!"<br>Zorro told the citizens that nobody would be hurt, and urged Toronado to run off, when the first explosions of the fireworks were heard.  
>Some people ran back to the buildings for shelter. But when they saw the nice colours and some strange figures forming in the air, they just kept watching with open mouths, staring at this beautiful sight.<br>Zorro had watched his work with a content smile from a distance, and left for home when it was almost finished. Diego should be in bed before his father returned.

_-Z-_

A few hours later, the De la Vegas entered the taberna for some lunch. Diego carried a book in his hands which he laid on the table and started turning the pages after he had taken a seat. Felipe joint him and started talking to him. They had a livid, but silent conversation, and Felipe was very interested in what Diego was telling him. Don Alejandro watched the younger men from a distance, while he was talking to don Emilio. It seemed Emilio's son had learnt his lesson. He probably would never try to court the hero's lady again.

Victoria too watched the De la Vegas from a distance. She smiled about don Ricardo having wanted to court her. It was just that her heart really belonged to Zorro, which made it more difficult for anyone to capture it. Besides, the alcalde had a way of helping her to stick to her love, since he was desperate to capture the hero, even if this was not the real hero. She watched her best friend closely with a sense of homesickness. He was so relaxed, easy going, and felt so much interest in his hobbies. Then, she frowned while she observed Diego more closely. Who would have thought Diego could be that scary, but very charming Dracula?  
>She wouldn't mind seeing more of this side of her best friend. She got their regular drinks and placed the glasses in front of them on the table. The last glass she put down was Diego's glass. Before she sat down to join her friends, she briefly looked into Diego's eyes, wondering whether he could also be her dashing hero.<br>_No, he couldn't be Zorro, he is still too studious!_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
>I never will forget the way you look tonight The lady in red My lady in red I love you<em>

THE END


End file.
